Dmitre
Dmitre Mihaylovich or Dmitri Mihajlović (Bulgarian: Димитър Михайлович or Serbian Cyrillic: Дмитри Михајловић) (born on 2000 or 2001) a.k.a. ???? is a Flysing Kid's American Cameraman and Jr. Politician Visitor friend of Bulgarian and Serbian descent. he appears on the Flysing Kid. He is an Current Bulgarian Junior Student and a Former Bulgarian sophomore student. he works in Videographers, Editors and Internet Personalities. Biography Early Life Dmitre was born in 2001, in Des Plaines, Illinois, and now currently lives in Elgin, He's a Bulgarian Immigrants from his Parents. Dmitre also formerly lived in Des Plaines, Illinois. He speaks English, Bulgarian, Serbian and Polish with US and Bulgarian Accent. Education Elementary Period As of 2005, Dmitre he has studied at Kindergarten Middle School Period As of 2013, Dmitre he has studied at the Middle School High School Period As of 2015, Dmitre he has studied at the High School Larkin Period As of 2017, Dmitre he has studied at Larkin High School Filming Dmitre began filming Flysing Kid during Summer 2017 on another account which was unfortunately by YouTube for an apparent "Terms of Service" violation. He has made account on YouTube.com and continued the popular series on Flysing Kid channel on YouTube. He's also made different accounts for different types of videos especially vlogs, his music, and commercials. Such as his channel (SlavsVlogs) and Flysing Kid's vlogs (Flysing Vlogs) then the Main channel (Flysing Kid). Dmitre also enjoys pranking his dad and his friends (Flysing Dad, Dmitre and Aneta). He films him every time he blows out on something. Sometimes Dmitre get filmed by Flysing Kid or Aneta or Flysing Dad; but on some occasions, he asks them to stop because it appearantly bothers him being filmed by other people. Professional Wrestling Fan * Has been a huge professional wrestling fan his whole life, and has taken it a little too seriously at times. For instance, he was very angry and freaks out when WWE SummerSlam 2017. Pranks of the Halloween Police Costumes prank Dresses and Grows up to be a Police Officer, although in a two Policemen recent video Dmitre and Res loaded up some of his figures and drove away with them, claiming he needed to grow up. Though in another recent video he seems to have purchased new ones for not a raid. Masha Ghostface prank Aneta dresses and grows up to be a Masha Ghostface, although in a Masha Ghostface recent video Dmitre and Res loaded up some of his woke up with them, claiming he needed to grow up. Though in another recent video he seems to have purchased new ones for not a fearing job. Trivia * Dmitre's Birthday is 2001 * Dmitre will Turn 17 in 2018 * Dmitre likes Soccer, MMA and Wrestling and hates Baseball. * He loves UFC Fans, WWE Fans, but hates Chicago Cubs * Dmitre loves to play games; like Soccer, MMA and Wrestling, but, he gets the Android TV sports games * Dmitre likes to play games on Android TV games; like Turma da Mônica, Game Masha, WWE, Call of Duty, Battlefield and Grand Theft Auto 5 * Dmitre doesn't be a Russian, he is an Half Bulgarian and Half Serbian descent * Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Serbian characters Category:Bulgarian characters Category:Current YouTubers Category:Teenagers